Age
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: The attraction was real, although Robin couldn't help but wonder, How old was Law exactly?. Well, she was determined to find out, And she would. She just hoped that she wouldn't be too old for him.. [ Rated T ].


Hey everyone!. I am back again with another fanfic!. And this time it is a LawBin fanfic! :D

Yup, you heard it right. I am going to try my take on a LawBin fanfic. I hope that it is enjoyable ^^;

As usual, I apologize beforehand if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

I also do NOT own One Piece!.

Now that all of that has been said we can start with the story :3

~0~0~0~0~0~

Law and Robin were sitting beside each other on the deck of the thousand sunny. He was looking out at the sea and she was quietly enjoying a cup of tea. It wasn't like they were particularly close but they didn't mind each other's silent company.

Out of all of the straw hat pirates, Robin seemed the only real mature one. He was glad that there was at least one sane person present on this ship besides him.

Once Robin had taken another sip of her tea, she decided to ask him the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Ne, Trao-kun..can I ask you something?" she asked, her facial expression becoming somewhat serious. He didn't turn to look at her as he spoke, keeping his gaze focused on the calm sea in front of him "Sure".

Robin took another sip of her tea before speaking once more "Well if you don't mind me asking, How old are you Trao-kun?". Law now turned to look at her, frowning more than usual. Out of all of the things that he expected her to ask him, this question wasn't on that list. It honestly had caught him off guard somewhat.

"Why do you want to know Nico-Ya?" he asked her, answering her question with one of his own. She smiled, taking another sip of her tea before answering his question. "Just curious, nothing more".

Law didn't really believe her, he knew better than that. Robin wasn't a person who would just ask questions out of the blue, there was always a thought behind it. But he decided to let it slide this time. "..I see" he simply replied with before turning his attention back towards the view of the sea.

Nothing more was said after that.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next time she would ask him was when they had just reached Dressrosa. He had just gone over the plan with their team and was now busy with studying the badly-drawn map. She approached him, her hands clasped behind her back and a small smile present on her face. "Trao-Kun, can I ask you something?".

Thinking that she wanted to ask him something about the plan, he looked up at her, slightly raising an eyebrow, giving her a sign to continue. She tugged a strand of her black hair behind her ear before speaking once more. "I was wondering, How old are you exactly Trao-kun?".

Law frowned even more than before, not trusting the situation. Again with this question? was she up to something?. "Nico-ya, that is the second time that you've asked me this. I didn't answer the first time, so what makes you think that I would now?".

"As I said before, I am just really curious. You know my age but I don't know yours. Besides, you can't blame me for trying now, can you?" She answered, still smiling as usual before walking off.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the map. What was it with her and that question?.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Next time she asked him, they were waiting on the beach of Dressrosa, Ready to trade in Ceaser. The wind gently blowing past them as they watched Doflamingo's ship approach them. He enjoyed the silence between them, well for how long it lasted that is. "Hey Trao-Kun..how old are you?" she would ask him, looking up towards the blue sky as she did so.

He sighed, slightly pinching the bridge of his nose in the progress out of frustration. "Do you really think that this is the right time to be asking me that?" he asked as he now turned to look at her, being slightly annoyed by the situation. She said nothing in return this time, keeping her gaze focused on the bright blue sky above her. Waiting for the other ship to approach them.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She would ask him again once they were departing from Dressrosa. She had approached him as he stood alone on the edge of the deck, looking at the now open sea. They were only about 5 minutes away and yet Dressrosa wasn't visible anymore.

"We can't see Dressrosa anymore" she simply stated, smiling as she spoke. And as she expected of him, he didn't answer, so she continued. "You achieved your goal by taking down Doflamingo, didn't you?.". She then turned to look at him, a smile still present on her face. "So what are you going to do next?".

He still said nothing but made no move to step away. So she decided to try her luck once again. "Ne Trao-kun, How old are you?". He now turned to look at her, standing face to face. An expression of annoyance was clearly visible on his face, but she still kept smiling. "Again with that?. How many times do you plan on asking me?. You know that I won't answer".

"Well you can't blame me for trying my luck, now can you?" she answered with, winking at him soon after. Well, she was determined, he'll give her that.

He smirked slightly before turning around and walking off, wondering when she would ask that annoying question yet again.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next time she would ask him was when they were on their way to Zoo. They were both quietly sitting on the now quit deck, keeping watch. It was pretty cold but neither of them seemed to mind. Much like at the start of this alliance they enjoyed each other's silent company.

"Trao-Kun.." she began as she turned to look at him, a slight hint of determinations visible in her eyes. He sighed, he didn't need to know to anything else to know what she was about to ask. So he interrupted her this time, much to her surprise. "You were about to ask how old I am right?". She said nothing in return but simply nodded in response.

He sighed once more before avoiding her gaze. "It is not that I find it annoying anymore, I just can't grasp the reason why you would want to know so badly. It honestly confuses me" He explained, not expecting an answer.

Robin turned her gaze back towards the beautiful night sky, watching the stars in silence.

And they both sat like that for a while, looking up at the night sky in silence. He was so busy with his own thoughts that he barely heard Robin her quiet voice, slightly stumbling on what to say. "I...I want to know to see if I am too old for you...".

Her answer honestly caught him off guard, even though he didn't show it. So that was her reason all along?. He swallowed. Now he had a problem of his own. How would he respond to this?.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next time she asked him, she was on top of him, having him pinned down underneath her on her own bed. He had accepted her confession in his own unique way, and she was happy about it. Knowing that he accepted her, didn't mean that he was bothered by her age or by their age difference. And she was glad for that, but that didn't mean that her own worries had disappeared. After all, he still hadn't answered her question.

She smiled, gently caressing the side of his face as she looked down into his golden eyes. "Hey, Law...I don't mean to ruin the moment but, I can't help but ask...How old are you?". He smirked, reaching up and gently grabbing her by the back of her head, urging her face closer towards his own.

Once their lips were only inches apart, he spoke. "Don't worry, I am only 26". And with that being said he closed the gap in between them, kissing her passionately. She followed his example, now being fully content with herself and their age gap.

Only 4 years huh?. She could definitely live with that.

The End.

~0~0~0~0~0~

And that was it for this fic! :D

I know that it was pretty short but I hope that you all enjoyed it nonetheless!.

Love it? Hate it?, Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear all of your feedback :3

Until next time!

This is Ilse-Chan singing out~

Bye, Bye~ :3


End file.
